i'm (not) the only one
by Dianzu
Summary: Indahnya kepedihan di tengah kerlap-kerlip lampu. [ficlet; vkook, slight vwon / bts, seventeen]


All characters belongs to agency and family. Did not take any advantage in making this fanfiction. Made just for fun.

.

* * *

**i'm (not) the only one**

**by**

**Dianzu**

* * *

.

Seharusnya, seharusnya Jungkook menyadari lebih awal. Kini ia hanya bisa meringis sembari merenung. Hatinya terluka—sangat terluka. Taehyung di belakang hanya bisa menatap punggung sang kasih. Ia paham—sangat paham, lelaki itu pasti sakit hati setelah tahu yang sebenarnya. Taehyung tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya menunduk sesekali menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah membuat kacau-balau.

"Maaf." satu kata yang mampu Taehyung keluarkan. Ia tak ingin membuat Jungkook terluka untuk kesekian kalinya.

Mata kelinci itu berlinang air mata. Sudah lama ia menahannya agar tak turun, namun apalah daya—kristal itu memilih keluar dari tempatnya. Jungkook diam, berusaha tidak terisak sebisa mungkin. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Taehyung. Bibir manisnya digigit rapat-rapat agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Kenyataan pahit sudah menamparnya begitu keras. Jungkook tak bisa berkata-kata, ia hanya mampu diam sembari menatap kerlap-kerlip gedung dari jendela apartement.

Taehyung menghampiri, berusaha menyentuhnya. Namun ditolak mentah-mentah. Jungkook tidak sudi dipegang Taehyung. Lelaki itu enggan membalikkan tubuh—masih setia membelakangi Taehyung. Pria itu hanya bisa mengembuskan napas pasrah. Kakinya kembali melangkah untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Maafkan aku." ungkap Taehyung sekali lagi.

Jungkook masih merenung. Tak membalikkan tubuh, "Sudah sejak kapan?"

Mata Taehyung menatap punggung Jungkook. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa menjawab jujur, "Tiga bulan yang lalu."

Sekali lagi, dada Jungkook bagai dirajam beberapa bilah pisau. Tiga bulan yang lalu—ia dan Taehyung masih merayakan hari spesial mereka yang sudah beranjak lima tahun. Taehyung masih menatap bagaimana Jungkook berdiri dengan bahu yang sedikit bergerak—menahan tangis, menahan isakan agar tak lepas melalang-buana. Wajah manisnya memerah padam—mata indah bercampur cairan bening menghiasi bagaimana rapuhnya Jeon Jungkook sekarang.

"Aku mencintainya, Kook. Maaf." Taehyung kembali mengeluarkan suara. Menghentikan keheningan yang tercipta sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Jungkook berusaha tegar. Berusaha menahan air mata yang mungkin akan keluar lagi seiring ungkapan-ungkapan jujur dari Taehyung keluar. Pahit, sangat pahit. Kenyataan yang harus ia terima. Taehyung dan sang kakak—Jeon Wonwoo diam-diam menjalin hubungan sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo pun tengah mengandung janin hasil hubungan gelap mereka. _God, _Jungkook hanya bisa diam membatu ketika ia mendengar pengakuan dari Taehyung.

Kakaknya yang amat ia sayang, tega mengkhianatinya.

Jungkook berbalik. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung. Menatap pria itu dengan tatapan menyalang—beserta senyum pahit. Taehyung merasa hatinya teriris, wajah cantik itu kini harus terlihat menyedihkan karena dirinya. Ingin sekali ia menghapus air mata Jungkook, lalu merengkuhnya penuh kasih sayang—yang mana menurut Jungkook adalah sebuah tahi kucing.

"Tidak apa. Tidak apa." Jungkook berucap, dengan suara terbata-bata menahan tangis.

Taehyung bangkit. Ia berjalan mendekat pada Jungkook, "Kook, aku—"

"Mulai sekarang kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi." ucap Jungkook, _final._

Tangannya mengusap kasar air mata yang—_sialannya _masih saja mengalir tak henti-henti, "Selamat. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Taehyung merasa teriris.

"Oh, aku akan segera memiliki keponakan." ungkap Jungkook dengan senyuman pahit.

Taehyung semakin dibuat bersalah.

Jungkook memberanikan diri menatap ke dalam mata Taehyung. Mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan apa itu beban hidup. Yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Kini, kini—mata itu yang menjadi alasan utama Jungkook mengeluarkan cairan bening. Alasan yang mampu membuat Jungkook berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Sekarang, kau bisa pergi dari apartementku." ucap Jungkook, "Berbahagialah dengan kakakku. Jangan kau sakiti dia. Cukup aku—aku saja."

Taehyung memeluk paksa Jungkook. Pria gembul itu merengek minta dilepaskan. Namun, tenaga Taehyung lebih kuat darinya—alhasil Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Memukul dada bidang Taehyung beberapa kali.

"Maafkan aku." ucap Taehyung. Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Pelukan terlepas, Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung keluar dari apartementnya, "Kumohon. Keluar. Aku ingin merenung sendiri."

Taehyung hanya bisa pasrah. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook sekali lagi, lalu melongos begitu saja dari pandangan mata. Meninggalkan Jungkook sendiri dengan berjuta-juta rasa sakit.

"_I know. I'm the only one._ Hanya aku yang tersakiti." ungkap Jungkook. Menyenderkan diri di dinding dekat jendela.

Ia tersenyum pilu.

"_And, I'm not the only one—in his heart._"

Lalu matanya memandang pilu ke luar jendela.

Indahnya kepedihan di tengah kerlap-kerlip lampu.

.

**the end**

Tangerang, 14 November 2019 - 12:53 AM


End file.
